Dog with a End
+ - < Prev "Karl, what is the surprise?" "You know how you always wanted to go to Paris? Well I am taking you there for our honeymoon." "Really, Karl?" "Yeah. We leave next week." Avery was so excited for Paris. Then she got to thinking. How are they going to afford such a trip? Place tickets, passports, hotel, food and drinks, transportation, and more will be a lot of money. After her cancer they had enough money for another month in their small studio apartment. Only a miracle could happen. If they won the lottery or a game show their trip would be possible. "Hey Karl, how are we going to afford this trip?" "I had save some money when we started dating for the trip." "You did?" "Yeah." "I cannot wait then." 1 week later Paris, France 9:30 a.m. It was their first morning in Paris. So much sites to see, The Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, and so much more. "Karl, where do you want to do first?" "Anywhere, as long I am with you." Avery smiled. She never knew she would be married to Karl. She had thought it would be Wes or Dustin. Neither boys worked out for her. She is happy with Karl now. Her worst enemy became the love of her life. They went to see Notre Dame first, then The Eiffel Tower. When they got to the Eiffel Tower, the view from the top was just incredible. Avery and Karl could not believe everything that has happen to them since the day Avery had cancer. Now being cancer free, Avery still wanted one thing. To have a baby. She read online that it is possible to have a baby after cancer, but it is a very slim chance. 5 days later Paris, France 6:35 a.m. Avery was throwing up. First thought was that the cancer had come back. She did not see any other signs. Next thought was pregnant. No it could not be. It is a very low chance, but it is possible. She snuck out to find a drug store and it took her about a few minutes to find one. She grabbed two test to be sure. Avery was back in their room. Karl was still asleep. Good. He is still sound asleep. Avery thought to herself. Avery read the box for the pregnancy test careful. She took both test. Both test were positive. She was pregnant. She was shocked, she beat the impossible. Avery was so happy, she had to tell Karl. "KARL WAKE UP!" "Noo, just five more minutes." "Wake up." "No. just a few more minutes." "I'm pregnant." "WHAT!" Karl shot out of bed. "I am going to say this slowly I... am… pregnant… Karl." "Is that even possible?" "Very slim but I am." 9 months 1 week and 4 days later USA Avery had given birth to twin girls. Alyssa Renee Fink and Destiny-Hope Gracie Fink. Her dream came true. She whispered softly to her girls. "Don't leave me. Stay healthy and don't go through what I did before you both were born." The End a/n so sorry about the long update. been crazy busy with essays for history and english classes. I lost interest in the story and the last chap was rushed since i ran out of ideas and have two other stories to work on.. So yeah. I will update my BTR story tomorrow night maybe. But Wednesday and Thursday i cannot update due to helping with thanksgiving. So sorry about it being rushed again. No sequel. sorry I own nothing all rights go to Disney. (boy i miss the OLD Disney.)